


[Fanvid] Armor

by bonibaru



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Pechakucha, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: Version 2 of the Pechakucha exercise from the Dreamwidth communityvexercises.For this exercise: create a video edit of exactly 60 seconds consisting of precisely 10 video clips from your chosen source text, each lasting precisely 6 seconds, assembled with straight cuts. Make two versions of your pechakucha, with 1 minute excerpts from two different songs as audio. Fade in and out on your audio at the beginning and end of the audio clip.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Fanvid] Armor

Song: Armor by Landon Austin

_I'm not bullet proof when it comes to you  
Don't know what to say when you make me the enemy  
After the war's won  
There's always the next one  
I'm not bullet proof when it comes to you  
Maybe I'll crash into you  
Maybe we'll open these wounds  
We're only alive if we bruise  
So I lay down this armor  
I will surrender tonight  
Before we both lose this fight  
Take my defenses  
All my defenses  
I lay down this armor_

Thoughts and feedback welcomed!


End file.
